iNina Castro
by Outsidel0okingin
Summary: Nina and Marina Castro are both sisters who recently moved to Seattle to start over with their family. What happens when Nina befriends the future iCarly gang and Marina takes a liking to Spencer Shay? The Castro sisters are in for a roller coaster ride of their lives. SpencerOC, Future possible FreddieOC. Rated T for mild language. Season 1. DISCONTINUED!
1. iPilot part 1

**iNina Castro**

Disclaimer:_ I'm just a crazy fangirl who can't stop making stories so no, I own nothing iCarly related. But if I did... hehehe ;)_

Author's Note: _I really hope you enjoy this! Please leave reviews! R&R(:_

* * *

_Chapter 1: iPilot part 1_

* * *

_Okay. Breathe. Just breathe. _She tried reassuring herself over and over again that she would be okay. But for a fact, she knew that it wouldn't be okay. First day at a new school was already making her have a panic attack.

She couldn't help it. It was natural for her to be scared like this. Especially around a crowd full of people. Now people who she didn't know was going to come up to her and put her in the spot light.

Nina Castro hated to be in the spot light. Especially in the center of attention. Always, even as a small child, she would shy away from others. She could only wish that she had the confidence like other people out in the world do. Like Ashley Tisdale or Miley Cyrus. But confidence isn't meant for everyone, she guessed.

Today was Nina's first day of school and she was not prepared to meet new people.

Self-consciously, Nina examined herself in the girl's bathroom at Ridgeway Middle school. She hoped that she looked decent but then again, she was never great with fashion, unlike her mother.

Recently, her mother decided it would be great to start over in Seattle, Washington. Her mother happened to be born there, where Nina's grandmother lives, though Nina always calls her "Nana". Nina's mother was also working to open up a new fashion boutique shop soon since it's always been a dream of her mother's.

Nina looked into the dull mirror and fixed her shoulder-length dark brown hair, which looked a little frizzy at the moment since she didn't style it, leaving it in it's natural curly state.

Nina was blessed to have her mother's beautiful tanned skin. That was about the only positive quality Nina could say about herself. Her grandmother has always been a fan of her chocolate brown eyes but Nina thought they always looked dull and lifeless.

Nina could say she was the most average, boring human being there ever was.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nina." She whispered to herself, trying to contain herself.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Nina left the girl's bathroom, walking outside to find her older sister, Marina, waiting for her.

"Jeez, I thought you were never going to come out." Marina commented with an amused smile.

"Shut up, Rina." Nina said with a shaky sigh as they started to walk towards the main office. Nina was blessed that the halls weren't crowded yet. Well, it was only thirty minutes before school started.

"This is so surreal." Marina couldn't stop talking. "I can't believe I actually got a teaching job here! And at your new school! This is so exciting!"

Nina chuckled from hearing her older sister. Even though Marina might have been excited, Nina was a nervous wreck. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking and she thought she might have panic attack.

When they finally arrived in the principal's office, the Castro sisters were escorted inside.

The principal smiled as Marina and Nina cautiously walked in.

"Please, have a seat." He casually said, gesturing for the sisters to take seats at the wall. "I'll be right with you in a moment."

They both nodded and quietly took seats.

Nina observed her surroundings and noticed a girl who looked her age sitting in a chair in front of the principal's desk. She had dark hair and fair skin. She seemed sweet.

"I think we should call her father to discuss this." Said the other lady who looked like a frazzled teacher. Nina gulped at the sight of her while Marina gave her a dirty look.

"My dad stations in Europe right now." The brunette girl clarified.

"He's in the military." Principal Franklin added. The ginger teacher gave him an odd look.

"Well, there must be some adult in charge of her." She replied hastily. Nina and Marina shared perplex looks.

"My older brother, Spencer." The girl said, confidently.

"Oh, yes," the teacher chuckled almost disbelievingly. "The artist." _An artist_? Marina thought. _Awesome occupation._

"He's a great artist." The girl defended. Nina smiled slightly and Marina already liked this girl. Full of spunk and loyalty.

"We don't need to call her brother in about this." Principal Franklin said. "I'm sure that you can come up with a suitable punishment."

The teacher chuckled, almost sinisterly. "Fine. You know, Carly, I am in charge of the talent show this year."

"Yeah, you're holding auditions this Saturday." The girl said. The teacher grinned at her.

"No. You are."

"Huh?" the girl looked horrified. Marina felt sympathy for the poor girl and Nina felt the need to help her.

"I will be enjoying my Saturday while you video tape the auditions for me." The teacher handed her a sheet while the girl stood up in disbelief.

"No! I'm going to see Cuttlefish play live at the Hawthorne on Saturday."

"I'm sorry," Marina couldn't help but say, "I don't mean to intrude, but don't you think punishment on a Saturday is a little too harsh. I mean-"

"Who are you?" asked the teacher, a bit rudely for Marina's taste.

"Oh, I'm Marina Castro. This is my first teaching job here." Marina faltered in her words as the teacher, happened to be named Briggs, stared her down, making Marina feel uncomforable.

"Oh, yes." Principal Franklin held out his hand with a welcoming smile towards Marina. "Miss Castro. Pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Wonderful resume, by the way."

"Thank you." Marina smiled. "But, I'm sorry, but I still don't think a punishment like that is acceptable."

"I agree." The girl added. Nina watched the scene before her as she sat in her seat, fidgeting uncomforably.

"It's what you get for turning me into a hipopotamus." Briggs snarled at the young girl.

"Rhinoceros." The girl corrected feebly.

"GET OUT!" Briggs shouted, making Marina and Nina jump out of their skin and making the poor girl run out the office. Briggs smiled satisfactory.

"Was that really necessary?" Nina asked from under her breath but Briggs heard her.

"What? Did you want to join her?" Briggs asked mockingly. Nina only shook her head. "IS THAT A NO?!"

"Yes, sir- I mean ma'am." Nina corrected herself, almost biting her tongue.

"Excuse me, but could you be a little more easy on her. She's new." Marina tried saying.

"Oh," Principal Franklin gave an acknowledging smile. "Then you must be Nina Castro. Hi, I'm your new Principal." He held out his hand encouragingly as Nina got up from her seat and shook his hand with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you." Nina greeted.

"Same. Now here's your new schedule and a map of the school. Did you need help to find your classes?"

"No. I think I'll be fine." Nina assured while grabbing her new schedule.

"Great." Franklin grinned. "Good luck and if you have any trouble, come and see me."

"Thanks." Nina nodded before exhaling a shaky breath and leaving the office, leaving Marina with Briggs and Franklin.

-0-

Marina nervously sighed as the first bell of the day rang. Franklin gave her a warm welcome while Briggs gave her the evil eye. She was surprised that she happened to be nervous.

Don't be silly, she reminded herself. Their just middle-schoolers.

Soon enough, a crowd of students hurried into the room, their chatter filling the room. Marina observed her whole class and noticed some of the boys staring at her. She rolled her eyes. Horny teenagers.

"Good morning class," Marina cleared her throat, making the class naturally quiet down. "For most of you that don't know, my name is Marina Castro, so feel free to call me Miss Castro or Miss C. Whatever you prefer. I'm your new Art teacher."

-0-

The whole day, Nina kept being introduced to many people in all of her classes. Of course since Nina was incredibly shy, a lot of people only introduced themselves once before leaving her alone. And Nina was thankful for that.

At lunch, Nina hung out with Marina in her new art classroom. The two sisters both talked about how their day was going so far and what was happening.

Nina was lucky to have her sister with her. She didn't know what she would do without her. They were considered practically best friends. Always sharing secrets and talking about everything.

-0-

"So how's your day so far?" Brielle, Marina's mother, asked over the phone. Marina was talking with her mother during art class while the kids were busy with practicing drawing themselves in portraits.

"Surprisingly well," Marina sighed over the phone.

"See, I told you it wasn't going to be that bad."

"Yeah," Marina shrugged. "But then there's Miss Briggs who thought it would be good to 'check up' on me, thinking I wasn't doing a good job. She's lucky I didn't kick her out of the class the moment she stepped in."

"I see that you don't get along with her, I assume?"

"That hag has been working here for twenty years or so. From what I can tell, she's a frazzled, mean human being." Marina growled.

"Shocker." Brielle said sarcastically.

"Anyways, how's the future boutique coming along?" Marina asked casually.

"Wonderful, baby doll. Absolutely _maravilloso_." Brielle gushed in Spanish. Marina smiled.

"It will be great, ma." Marina said encouragingly. "_Va a ser impresionante_." It will be awesome, Marina said.

"_Si_, _si_," Brielle agreed. "Well, I don't want to keep you from work so keep doing what you're doing."

"_Hara_." Marina nodded. "All right then. _Te amo_, ma."

"_Adios_, _muneca_." Brielle said bye, babydoll in Spanish. Marina smiled as she hung up the phone before she would get in trouble.

-0-

Sixth period. The last period of the day. Nina felt so relieved and so exhausted at once.

Today has been an extremely overwhelming day for her.

And it got about more overwhelming when something or someone, nearly bodyslammed her into a locker, causing her to double-over in pain. The action was so sudden and quick, she was shocked.

"Oh my God," a shrill voice cried out. "Sam! What have I told you about bodyslamming random people?"

"She was wearing green. I _despise _the color green." Another voice said casually and nonchalantly.

"Doesn't mean you attack the person!"

Nina looked up to find the girl who she saw in Principal Franklin's office earlier. The girl who was accused of photodocking the teacher's head to a photo of a rhinoceros. She also saw another girl with curly long blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette crouched down besides Nina. "Sam's a little bit on the aggressive side." The girl, who Nina learned was Sam, rolled her eyes.

"It's okay." Nina chuckled nervously as the brunette helped her up. The girl looked at her curiously.

"Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?"

"I don't prefer being called new girl, but yeah, I guess I am." Nina nodded.

"Nice. I'm Carly and this is my best friend, Sam." Carly smiled at Nina while Sam gave Nina a dirty scowel.

"Hi, I'm Nina Castro." Nina offered a smile as she and Carly shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"So, Castro, where you from?" Sam asked, sounding a bit rude. Nina was taken back from her tone of voice.

"Um, I just recently moved here from California." Nina self-consciously tucked back a piece of her hair.

"Wow. It must be different living here considering Cali has the nicest weather." Carly said with a warm smile. Sam only rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind, really." Nina shrugged. Then it started to go to an awkward silence until Sam spoke up.

"Well, I'm hungry." she said. "You two awkward little kiddies can chat while I go hunt me down some fried chicken." Then Sam scampered away. Nina looked at Carly amused.

"Is Sam always like..."

"Yes." Carly immediately answered. "But that's just her personality."

"I see." Nina chuckled.

"Hey, I was wondering, did you want to hang out after school?" Carly asked. Nina looked at her partially shocked.

"Me?" Nina asked dumbly. Carly only giggled.

"Yeah, you!" Carly said. "Come on, it could be fun." Well Nina certainly wasn't going to pass up an offer like that. It was her goal to try to make a few friends at least.

"Sure." Nina said as casually as possible. "Why not?"

"Yayness!" Carly squealed as Nina looked at her in amusement. "We could easily walk from here. The Bushwell Plaza is not far from here-"

"You live at the Bushwell Plaza?" Nina interupted, happiness shining in her brown eyes.

"Do you?" Carly asked. "Oh my God, that's so awesome!"

Nina laughed. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.

-0-

After school was over, Nina walked home with Carly towards the Bushwell Plaza. The whole way, Nina talked about how she moved to Washington all the way from California.

When they stepped out of the elevator on the eighth floor, Carly looked at Nina with sympathy.

"Your dad died?" Carly asked quietly. Nina only nodded. "How?"

"Car accident." Nina simply answered. It always hurt to talk about her father.

"Oh my God, that's terrible." Carly gasped. Nina shrugged.

"It happened a year ago. I mean, it was tough. But I learned to move on. That's why my mom thought it would be good to move back here to live with my Nana."

Carly looked at Nina and gave her an encouraging smile. "You're very brave to be going through this."

Nina scoffed. "Brave? You've got to be kidding me."

"No." Carly shook her head as they approached her apartment door, 8-C. "I mean it." To change the intense subject, Carly nodded towards Nina's apartment door 8-E. "So, that's where you really live?"

"That's where my Nana lives. But since we live with her now." Nina said while chuckling. "That's so wierd though. Who would've known that I was living next to such a nice girl my age."

"Thanks. I've known your Nana ever since I moved in with Spencer. She's a nice lady." Carly said while fishing for her keys in her bag. In the midst of the action, she dropped her water bottle. Before Nina or Carly could reach for it, a boy ran out of his apartment from across and kneeled down and grabbed it before the girl's could.

"You dropped this." The boy thrust the water bottle into Carly's face. Nina looked at the boy with a confused expression.

Carly chuckled while taking it. "Thanks but-"

"I was gonna walk you home from school but I couldn't find ya." The boy said all in one breath. "Hey!" the boy waved enthusiastically. Nina couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief. Was this boy for real?

"Freddie, we're you just looking through your peephole again, waiting for me to come home?" Carly asked him calmly.

"No." Freddie shook his head. But his tone decieved him.

"Liar." Nina coughed into her hand. Freddie shot her a look that clearly meant "shut up, don't ruin this for me."

"Freddie..." Carly waited.

"Yes..." Freddie answered reluctantly. Carly smiled.

"I thought we talked about this. We can be buds, but you got to get over this crush thing."

"I am over it." Freddie insisted exasperately. "Seriously. I'm in love with you. You just wanna be friends and I'm totally cool with that."

"Are you?" Nina couldn't help asking. Freddie finally observed her in one glance of an eye.

"And who are you to judge me?" Freddie asked, sounding a bit nervous as if Nina was going to blow his cover.

"Because to me, it sounds pretty obvious that you're obsessed with her." Nina answered.

"I am not." Freddie denied, a little too loudly. Nina only looked at him weirdly while Carly only laughed.

"Oh God." Carly finally unlocked her door. "Come on in, Nina."

Nina followed in after Carly while she closed the door on Freddie. Nina was in awe as she looked around the apartment. It defenately looked like an artist lived here. That was for sure.

"Nice place." Nina complimented.

"Thanks." Carly smiled before calling out, "Spencer!"

"Hey, kiddo," Nina looked up to find a hand waving down from the ceiling. "Just taking some pics of my robot sculpture." Nina noticed a robot made out of bottles, literally. Cool!

"Smile!" Spencer took another snapshot at his creation.

"You know," Carly stepped up, smiling at her older brother. "For most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it would be weird."

"Extremely." Nina added, chuckling.

Spencer suddenly leaned down so that his head was sticking down. "You're saying I'm abnormal?"

"Do I need to say it?" Carly said. "Come down here before you hurt yourself! I want you to meet my friend."

"No worries, I'll be down in a sec. Once I untangle my leg from this pipe and-OH!" Nina jumped as Spencer suddenly fell down on the floor from the ceiling.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Nina winced. That fall had to hurt.

The only response she got from Spencer was, "Please help me stand up." Together, she and Carly helped hoist Spencer back up to his feet.

"God, are you okay? That fall sounded pretty harsh." Nina observed.

"Yeah-nope." Spencer said as he grasped his shoulder in pain. "I dislocated my shoulder. One sec," And then Spencer literally jumped into the air and purposely fell on his shoulder. Nina looked at him confused.

"So... you land on your shoulder to fix it?" Nina looked at Spencer perplexed and a bit amused as Spencer jumped back up.

"Yup." Spencer shook out his shoulder. "That fixed her."

"Wow. Just wow." Nina couldn't help but say. "You're brother is quite the eccentric one I assume."

"Very." Carly agreed.

"Oh hey, you must be Francisca's granddaughter. I'm Spencer, Spencer Shay." He held out his hand as Nina gratefully shook it.

"I'm Nina, nice to meet you, Spencer."

"And you're from Cali?" Spencer asked.

"The sunshine state." Nina nodded.

"Nice. Love it there. I remember this one time, me and my buddy Socko went camping up there and we almost got mauled by a bear once."

"Socko?" Nina asked confused. Who named their kid Socko?

"He makes socks." Spencer clarfied as if it were important information.

"Oh, I'll remember that." Nina smiled, trying to make a good impression.

"So, listen, Spence, I need a favor." Carly said.

"Sure," Spencer nodded.

"I have to tape a bunch of auditions at school on Saturday."

"Fun." Spencer replied.

"No, not really." Carly shook her head. "Anyway, would you let me borrow your video camera?"

"I would..."

"Awesome."

"Though, I can't." Spencer finished. Carly gave him a perplexed look.

"Why not?"

Spencer laughed nervously before reaching behind him and pulling out one of his "creations".

"I made it into a squirrel." Spencer said with a serious voice. Carly only laughed while Nina looked downright confused.

"Should I be worried about him?" Nina whispered in Carly's ear.

"Don't worry. This is normal."

"Right." Nina drawled out as Spencer smiled at his 'squirrel'.

-0-

"So, how was school, _ninas_?" Francisa, Marina and Nina's grandmother, asked when the family was having dinner.

Marina finished swallowing a bite as she said, "Class was surprisingly great today. All the kids were really good in class. It was easy-peasy."

"And how about you, _bebe_?" Brielle, Nina's mother, asked. Nina finished swallowing her bite.

"It was _gran_." Nina said. "Nana, you know Carly Shay next door? We've been hanging out. She's really nice."

Francisca nodded in agreement. "Both Carly and her brother are both awfully nice. Good people. Though I sometimes wonder about the Spencer boy. Sometimes he's about _loco en la membrana_."

"Why's that?" Marina asked in curiosity.

"I don't know how to explain it really." Francisca sighed. "No doubt, he's a good boy. But he does do some of the strangest things."

"Like today," Nina spoke up, "he invented a video cameria into a squirrel. I mean, it was kind of cool but I don't know, he seems a bit over the top."

"Sometimes eccentric people are better than boring people." Marina pointed out.

"True." Brielle agreed.

"Hey ma," Nina caught her mother's attention. "On Saturday, my friend Carly invited me to hang out with her. Is that okay?"

Brielle seemed to think it over. "Sounds fine. What do you think, ma'ma?"

Francisca shrugged. "Don't you think she's old enough to hang out with her friends on a weekend?"

"I suppose... yeah... _sigue adelante_." Brielle said go right ahead in Spanish. Nina grinned.

"Thank you, ma."

-0-

On Saturday, Nina walked into the school building with Carly. While Carly was busy talking on the phone, Nina was the first to discover Freddie's little technology camp he set up in the corner.

"Oh my God!" Nina gasped. Carly looked at her in confusion before exclaiming, "Oh my God!"

Freddie held up his hands as if to impress Carly. "What do you think of my equipment?"

Nina scoffed. It was incredibly obvious he had a thing for Carly. Actually from what it seemed like, more than a thing.

"I just asked for your video camera." Carly said. "What is all this?"

"It's like I've landed into an episode of Bill Nye: the Science Guy." Nina commented, still in shock from all the unecessary equipment.

Freddie explained in his 'nerd talk' over which equipment was what until he brought up a tray with a daisy, bottle of orange juice and a bagel.

Looks like Carly's got him wrapped around her finger, Nina thought.

"Dude, you are so whipped." Nina couldn't help but say. Freddie gave her an offended look while Carly looked amused. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Sam strutting into the building with a coffee.

"Hey, who invited the doof." Then Sam noticed Nina. "Oh, look who it is. Castro chick, you know what. I'm gonna start calling you Cali."

"I prefer Nina."

"And I'm calling you Cali. Deal with it." Sam retorted, taking a huge gulp of her coffee while keeping her eyes on Nina.

"Oh man," Freddie complained. "I didn't know _that _was gonna be here."

Nina only smirked in amusement.

"She, I'm a she, Freddie as in girl." Sam drawled out like she was talking to a baby.

"Just keep your hands off my equipment!" Freddie warned her.

While Freddie and Sam were arguing, Nina stepped by Carly. "Let me guess, their always like this?"

"That is correct." Carly said.

Finally, Sam stepped up to Freddie and said, "Carly, will never love you."

Carly rolled her eyes while Nina muttered, "Ouch."

Freddie snapped. "That's it! I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!"

Carly stepped up and gave him a sweet smile, "Please stay." Then Freddie set down his stuff with a satisfactory smile.

"Okay." Freddie nodded.

"Yup, he's definately whipped." Nina broke the silence.

"Okay, I think I like this girl now." Sam smiled as she wrapped an arm around Nina.

-0-

The girls all sat down at a table in the middle of the room with Carly in the middle, Sam on her right, and Nina on her left.

"Okay, Jeb," Carly said as the first person came up to audition on the stage. "You ready to audition?"

"Yup." the boy nodded. "I will be performing a scene from a French play."

"Okay." Sam said, clearly disturbed.

"We don't know what that means but knock us out." Carly said before looking at Freddie. "Rolling?"

Freddie started recording.

Then the real nightmare began.

The boy started cawing strangely. "Where did she go?" Then he placed a fake moustache on his face. "I don't know. But when will she be back? I don't know. But where can I find her? I tell you I do not know."

Nina started laughing through half of it. She couldn't help it. Once he was finished, the girls all forced smiles on their faces. They all clapped enthusiastically as the boy ran excitedly offstage.

"Whattya think?" Sam asked.

"I do not know." Carly imitated. Nina started laughing again on her end as Carly and Sam both imitated the nerd.

The next audition was incredibly boring involving a violinist. Sam was trying to stay awake while Carly was asleep and Nina was asleep face first on the table.

After the audition was over, a blonde girl appeared on stage. "I will play the trumpet."

"Great." Carly commented unenthusiastically.

"Nice." Sam added.

"Boring." Nina muttered as both Carly and Sam smirked at her comment.

The blonde girl stepped down the stage while picking up a yellow pogostick.

"While hopping on this pogostick." she finished. The girls immediately perked up.

When she started hopping and playing at the same time, Nina, Carly, and Sam all stood up and started clapping.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Carly said.

"Go Amber!" Nina shouted to the girl.

The next audition involved a fat ginger kid who was telling bad jokes and even laughing at them. The girl fake clapped for him, all laughing. Once he left, Nina said, "That wasn't funny."

"Not at all." Sam agreed.

"Nope." Carly added.

"But forget that," Sam stood up from her seat, "Can we please discuss the boy's similarities to Miss Briggs!"

"Yeah except that he doesn't have Miss Briggs crazy, pointy boobs." Carly said.

"I know! What is up with those?!" Sam enthusiastically said.

"She sticks waffle cones in her bra, probably." Nina added, making the two girls laugh.

"I mean, she could poke an eye out with those things." Sam replied.

"Okay, we better calm down." Carly said, looking down at the list. "We still got eleven more kids to see."

Both Nina and Sam complained.

Up on the stage, the next contestant was a dark-skinned boy who was badly beat boxing.

"And I was wrong." Carly said after a moment. Nina looked at her with a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression.

-0-

That Saturday night after hosting all those auditions, Nina went back home with Carly and Sam. All of them fell asleep on the couch after an exhausting day. Carly was the first one to wake up first as she tried waking the other two girls up.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, yawning while Nina was struggling to open her eyes.

"Late." Carly clarified. "What time is your mom gonna pick you up?"

"Not." Sam answered, taking a drink of water. "I told her you invited me to spend the night."

"I didn't invite you to spend the night." Carly said, standing up from the couch.

"Well, you should, cause I'm not leaving." Sam replied. Nina smirked.

"That's what she said." Nina commented making the blonde roll her eyes at her.

"What about you, Nina?" Carly asked while hopping on the computer.

"They know I'm crashing here."

"Cool." Carly nodded.

"Watcha doing?" Sam asked in a drowsy voice.

"Making sure that Freddie put the auditions online." Carly answered. "I told Miss Briggs to look them up on Splash Face tonight and watch them in the morning."

"I kinda hate Miss Briggs." Sam commented while Nina scoffed.

"Kinda?"

"You get my point." Sam waved off. "Anyways, I remember one time she called me a demon-"

"NO!" Carly shouted, making Nina jump from her spot on the couch.

"Oh, yeah," Sam continued in an oblivious tone. "Because I put that raw chicken in her-"

"Shut up and come look at this!" Carly purposely interrupted, waving for Nina and Sam to check out the computer.

"What? Freddie didn't upload the auditions?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

"No. He uploaded us." Carly corrected. Nina widened her eyes.

"What?" Nina asked in horror.

"Look!" Carly pointed at the monitor as the girls peered in for a closer look. Sure enough, the three girls were being taped while insulting Miss Briggs. They were so dead if Briggs found the video.

"What the heck?!" Nina was beyond pissed that Freddie filmed them.

"That's us!" Sam pointed out the obvious.

"Sure is!" Carly replied.

"He wasn't supposed to tape us!" Sam shouted. All at once, the girls started freaking out of Briggs possibly finding the video. Finally Sam said, "Okay, okay, chillax. Look, see the view count, only twenty seven people have clicked on it."

"Okay, good." Both Nina and Carly sighed in relief. Then Carly peered over Sam's shoulder to inspect more closely. "Sam..."

"Mmm..." Sam hummed.

"THAT'S TWENTY SEVEN THOUSAND!" Carly screamed in her ear making Sam fall off the chair in surprise.

"Oh my God..." Nina started freaking out. "We are screwed..."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Carly said sarcastically.

* * *

**TBC...**

**For Nina, I picture Selena Gomez in her role. For Marina, I picture Mila Kunis. For their mother, I picture her as the beautiful Sofia Vergara. If you're wondering, Marina meets Spencer next chapter. **

**Stay tuned(:**


	2. iPilot part 2

**iNina Castro**

Disclaimer: _I do not own iCarly._

Author's Note: _Please enjoy the last part of iPilot! Remember to review!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: iPilot part 2_

* * *

Nina's P.O.V.

Oh. My. God. I watched with my eyes wide open from my place on Carly's couch as Sam literally broke through Freddie's door and ended up dragging him across the floor into Carly's apartment.

Damn, this chick is badass. Now I know not to mess with her.

Freddie was squirming and freaking out as Sam finally dropped his feet and he stood up in a frenzy wreck. Actually noticing him, I saw that he was wearing red long-sleeved pajamas with matching pajama bottoms.

Should I even comment on that? No. I think I'll be the nice person and keep that to myself.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Freddie screamed, standing up and glaring at Sam.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH US?!" I shrieked back just as loud in his face as he only shot me a look. "DON'T YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH _YOU_?!" Freddie looked at me confused.

Finally, Carly cut the ice. "Why did you film us at the auditions?"

"Oh," Freddie shrugged. "Cause you guys were being funny."

"Well, you shouldn't have put us online without our permission." Sam cut in. Freddie gave her an offended look.

"I didn't." Freddie said, heading towards the computer. "I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions."

I scoffed. "Bullshit, Freddie."

"You did the opposite." Carly added.

"What? There's no way I - uh oh." Freddie made an "o" shape as he looked at the damage he created.

I mockingly tutted my lips, shaking my head as if I were disappointed. "Shame on you, Freddie. Shame on you."

"Just take us off the site!" Carly said exasperatingly.

"Okay," Freddie assured her, "Just give me a sec."

Then Carly began to freak out again. "Oh, this is not good! This is so not good! Anyone, anyone in the world, can just click and see everything we did and said today!"

"So embarressing and if Miss Briggs..." Sam was cut off by a worried Carly.

"Don't even talk about it!" Carly freaked.

"Hey, just simmer down. Freddie will have it fixed in no time." I assured her, trying to calm her down since she was starting to turn a bit crazy.

"Ha! Got it!" I sighed in relief as I heard Freddie say, "You see, it says, at your request, the video will be removed..."

"Oh thank God." Carly breathed out.

"Hooray!" I pumped my fists.

"Finally!" Sam added.

But our hopes were instantly crushed as Freddie continued, "Tomorrow morning."

Carly, Sam and I all complained.

"Do you know how many more thousands of people could see that by then?" Carly asked Freddie, standing next to him.

Freddie held his hands up in defense. "Before you get all freaked out, Splash Face has message boards."

"So..." Sam echoed.

"So, let's see what people are saying about the video." Freddie said. I groaned and rubbed my face. I didn't want to hear the comments.

"If any of you care for me, you won't let me hear this!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes.

Freddie was looking through the comments. "Um, okay, here's one: Carly, you and your friends Sam and Nina cracked me up. Funny stuff." Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"Great," Carly said sarcastically, "that was only one kid."

"Wait," Freddie continued, "Slackerboy314 wrote Carly, Nina, and Sam, you chicks are hilarious. When's your next show?" Wow. This was not the response I was expecting. Are we really _that _funny? "And this kid says: you guys are way better than most of the puke here on Splash Face."

"Wow," Sam said surprised. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Double wow," I said.

"Triple wow," Carly added, making me chuckle.

"They love us." Sam said. Is it me or am I dreaming? Did people actually just comment positive things on my humor? That's new.

"Yeah," Carly said before adding, "More than puke." We all laughed at that.

-0-

The next morning before school started, I walked into the kitchen to find Nana making her own recipe of breakfast burritos, my favorite.

"Morning, Nana," I greeted, kissing her cheek as she prepared my breakfast.

"Oh, morning, _bebe_," she replied back, working around the kitchen as I took a seat at the kitchen table. A moment later, Marina came in with a sigh, still in her robe.

"Have any of you seen my hairbrush?" she asked in a rush, her long hair looking like a rat's nest. I hid my chuckle at her appearance. Looked like someone's having a bad hair day.

"Well, good morning to you too, _chica_," Nana said sarcastically. Marina groaned and rubbed her eyes before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Nana. I'm just in a hurry. Need to make a good impression to keep my job." Marina said absentmindedly as she zoomed by and gave Nana a kiss on the cheek and hustled out of the kitchen to get ready.

"_Chica loca_." Nana said with a roll of her eyes at the older brunette. This time, I started to laugh out loud while Nana handed me my breakfast burrito. Yum!

"Where's ma?" I asked while taking a bite. Nana sighed.

"Working." she said, preparing herself a burrito. "She's been working two jobs in order to get more money to finally open up her future boutique."

"Has she found a location to open it up yet?" I asked.

"She's looking for a place in her price range, _novia_." Nana told me. I nodded understandingly. Poor ma. Ever since dad died, she's been working so hard to get money. Which is why we moved in with Nana, so that way she wouldn't have to worry about paying rent.

Poor ma.

-0-

While we were at school, I waited with Carly and Sam as they waited for Miss Briggs. When the heck was she gonna get here? We've been waiting for what it seemed like hours!

"Where's Miss Briggs?" Carly said exasperated. I couldn't blame her. I was getting peeved off too. "What if she saw it?"

"The video was off by yesterday morning." Sam tried assuring her.

"What if she saw it before it was off?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Well, it was Sunday." I told her.

"Yeah," Sam agreed with me. "She was probably at church."

"What church would let Miss Briggs through the door?" Carly snapped. I had to admit, girl had a point.

As if God heard, Miss Briggs came strutting down the stairs towards us. I suppressed a gulp from the sight of her. All three of us planted fake smiles on our faces as Briggs approached. Don't look her in the eye. Don't look her in the eye. Or I'll turn to stone!

Oh crap. She's here! Quick, make no sudden movements!

"Hello Carly," she greeted with a smile. I'm not sure if it was real or fake. Who am I kidding? She obviously doesn't have a heart! "Samantha," she gave Sam a look. Then she looked at me. _Holy cheese and bagels_! "Mina,"

"It's _Nina_." I said feebly.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK BACK?!" I jumped back and hid behind Carly as Briggs practically shouted in my face. Calm those pointy boobs Briggs before they blow up!

Quickly changing the subject, Carly said, "Um, listen, we couldn't get the video online, so here's a DvD of every kid who auditioned on Saturday."

She took the DvD. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Sure!" Carly shrugged.

"I'll try not to poke a hole through this with my pointy bosoms." As if on cue, Sam and Carly and I all looked at each other in horror. Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Don't look Medusa in the eye!

"She saw the video." Sam said in conclusion. Carly tried getting us out of the mess by apologizing.

"We're so sorry!" The only response we got from Briggs was her walking away. Then Carly called her name.

"What?" she snarled as she turned around.

Carly held up a paper. "This is a list of all the kids that I think should participate on the talent show."

Briggs snatched the paper. "Snorting milk, pogostick hopping. These aren't talents!"

"They were the most fun kids to watch!" Sam added.

Briggs snorted. "Riiight."

"Wait," Carly stopped her. "So you're not gonna let any of the kids be picked to be on the show?!"

"That's right," she grinned, "Girls."

All of us had frowns on our faces.

"Well, that went well." I muttered sarcastically.

"Extremely." Carly added.

"Eh, not really." Sam shook her head.

Then we heard the awful sound of beat boxing from behind us. We turned around to find the dark-skinned boy rapping badly and beat boxing.

He kept on making noises and finally I snapped, "Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?!"

"No one enjoys that!" Carly added.

He frowned at us and then started to walk away.

"That's right, Bubba! Keep walking!" I yelled after him.

-0-

After school was over, I walked home with Carly, and Sam. Carly angrily stormed into her apartment.

"I am so mad!" she vented. I couldn't blame her. I was equally angry.

"Me too!" Sam agreed.

"Me three!" I added as I closed her door shut.

Sam sighed as she dropped her backpack before saying out of the blue, "I need some ham!"

"Seriously, this is the worst!" Carly kept complaining as we all went into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it!" I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"You don't gotta convince me!" Sam said while digging through the fridge, pulling out a pan of ham.

Then the door knocked. Carly sighed as she trailed over to answer it. "I'll tell you something! She is what's wrong with the world!" It happened to be nerdy Freddie at the door. He looked at Carly confused.

"Who's what's wrong with the world?"

"Medusa." I answered. He looked even more confused.

"Briggs." Carly concluded for him as Freddie went 'o'.

"Well, hey, at least she got that brown lump taken off her nose!" Freddie said, walking into the kitchen next to me.

"I just hate it when adults can control of what kids do and say. It ticks me off." Carly exclaimed.

"Why do they put a bone right in the middle of the ham?" Sam complained. I just realized Sam rythmes with ham. Can you say ironic?

Carly closed the fridge and had a wierd look in her eye. "Hey, remember all the stuff that the kids wrote on those message boards."

"Yuppers." I nodded.

"Yeah," Sam said, digging through the ham with a knife.

"Things like you guys should upload more videos and when's your next show and we want more... let's give em more." Carly said with a twinkle in her eye.

"More?" Freddie questioned.

"Okay." Sam said in a questionable tone.

"Go on," I gestured her.

"Doing a webshow," Carly got to the point. "Online, every week." Actually, it sounded like a fun idea.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it can be whatever we want it to be." Carly explained. "No adults to say you can't do this or can't do that. We can do whatever we want. Say whatever we want."

"Does this mean I have to do, like, work and stuff?" Sam asked. I laughed.

"Is that a complaint?" I asked with a smirk. Sam shook her head with a glob of meat stuck in her mouth making me laugh out loud even more.

"Well, Sam, if you're gonna do a show, you gotta work for it." Carly said.

"Meh, make it your show. I'll just show up and be your amusing little sidekick." Sam spoke.

"Wait, what's the show gonna be about?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, are we gonna do different topics every week or what?" I added with a questionable glance towards Carls.

"Anything," Carly told us, "Something different every week. But for the first show: kids with bizzare talents."

"Aah, clever." Sam looked at her. "Miss Briggs says no, no, no. We say yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I say hell yeah." I said with a grin.

"Great." Carly smiled.

"Hey," Freddie spoke up, "Why don't we call the show iCarly? Or even iNina?" I immediately shook my head.

"Nope, this was all Carly's idea. The show should be named after her." I said.

Carly had a thoughtful look on her face as Freddie continued, "Well, I think iCarly is a great name, you know. I for internet. Carly, you."

"I like it." Sam smiled.

"I love it." I grinned.

"That's cool." Carly nodded in agreement.

"And, um, you're gonna need a technical producer. Set up all the lights. Audio. Work the camera."

"Aww, he wants to be our geek." Sam sniggered. I flinched as Freddie snapped.

"YOU GOT A BIG MOUTH LADY!" He pointed a finger at her.

"Dude, calm down. I have a paranoid Nana next door." I gave him a look to 'shut up'.

Then Spencer decided to show up through the door with a snapped-in-half mannequin. "Hey, look what someone just left in the dumpster! Isn't she amazing?!"

Instead of answering the question, Carly asked, "Can we use the third floor as a Tv studio?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"Thank you!" Carly beamed before running up the stairs.

"Thanks!" I told him before running up after her with Sam and Freddie behind me.

-0-

Marina's P.O.V.

I recently just got home from work and was pouring myself a glass of orange juice when I heard yelling from what it sounded like the next door apartment. I think it was Nina's friend Carly's house or something.

I narrowed my eyes and wondered what the hell was going on there. Well, a little check up wouldn't hurt I suppose.

"I'll be right back, Nana," I called before walking out the front door and standing outside apartment 8-C.

I knocked once and I heard a voice from inside say, "Come in." So I did. But I was instantly surprised when I walked in that the apartment looked a lot different than what I was expecting.

I noticed a lot of different whacky sculptures all around the place.

And then I noticed a man standing up by the stairs with a broken mannequin in his arms. Wait a second, didn't my ma throw that thing out this morning in the dumpsters?

The guy, whom I assumed was Spencer, from what Nana has told me, turned around to look at me and said, "Whoa," and then he dropped the mannequin.

But that wasn't the only weird thing that happened, his pants also dropped to his ankles, revealing ducky underwear. Aww, that's adorable. But not as adorable as me awkwardly standing here.

"Um, hi," I stuck my hands in my pockets, trying not to laugh. "You're pants fell down."

He looked down and exclaimed, "Oh!" Before hastily pulling them back up and buckling them. I took the time to actually get a good look at him. Short cropped brown hair, brown eyes, tall, lanky. Not bad.

"Is this what happens every time you officially meet your neighbor?" I asked, trying to suppress laughter as Spencer stumbled over to me, standing taller about a foot. Not my fault I was short.

"No, not really." He struggled with his pants. "Not the usual hot girl next door." He blushed when he realized he said that. "I mean..."

At this point, I started to laugh and said, "Don't sweat it. It's cool. I'm Marina," I held out my hand, shaking his in a firm grip.

"Spencer." He greeted back.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled before finally looking around. "So, you're the artist?"

"That's correct." Spencer said, still struggling to buckle his pants. Again, no comment on that.

"Wow," I looked at a particular robot-looking sculpture. "Is that a robot?"

"Made out of bottles." Spencer said as if he were proud. Wow, actually pretty creative.

"Nice. I'm an art teacher myself. This kind of stuff is really cool." I said with a smile, looking at all of his projects.

"Isn't it?" Spencer said with a strained voice. I assume his buckle was broken. Once again, no comment.

"Well, I guess I'll get back. I just wanted to check on my little sister, Nina." I said.

"_You're _Nina's sister?" Spencer asked as if he were in shock.

I nodded as if it were the most obvious thing. "Well, yeah," I looked at my watch, "_Mierda_! I gotta go! I guess I'll see you around, new neighbor."

"Yeah, sounds great." Spencer smiled.

"Well, again, it was nice to meet you." I shook hands with him once again.

"You too." Then his pants finally fell down again and pooled around his ankles. "My pants came undone again, didn't they?"

"Do new neighbors always have this effect on you?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, your Nana sure didn't." Spencer shuddered.

"I didn't think so." I opened his door and waved. "Later."

"Bye." Spencer called as I shut the door.

Well, that was _interesting_.

-0-

Nina's P.O.V.

I'm not gonna lie. I was incredibly nervous. I was about to go live with Carly and Sam in a new webshow in less than a minute!

Holy crap! Holy cheeseballs! Holy guacomole!

Carly finished helping me straighten my curly hair, and we were all hurrying when Freddie yelled that we had 52 seconds.

Carly pressed the button to her elevator and called out our names.

"Sorry, I had to pee!" Sam said as we ran into the elevator.

"You always have to pee." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well that or I'll have to explode."

"That's gross." I wrinkled my nose. Sam only smirked as if it were amusing.

Finally the elevator doors closed and we began to move up. Carly asked us both if we knew what to do. We all went over of what we were supposed to say and do. Trust me, I was still hella nervous but I knew what to do!

As we ran out of the elevator, I asked Carly, "Do I look okay?"

"Perfect." she replied, fixing my hair a bit. I helped fix some of Sam's blonde coils of curls as we all hurried up and made sure we all looked good.

Then Sam told Carly she had something on her cheek and we all began to freak out as Freddie chanted, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Hey there, people of earth." Carly greeted to the camera as I planted a cheesy smile on my face.

"I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first webcast of a little show we like to call iCarly."

"She's Carly." Sam pointed at Carly.

"She's Sam."

"Sam I am." Sam then pointed at me. "And she's Cali."

"More like Nina," I said chuckling before pointing to both of them, "Carly, Sam then Nina."

"Carly, Sam," Carly repeated.

"I think their clear." Sam butt in.

"Demonstrate the thing." Carly gestured to the blue remote in my hands.

"Oh yeah," I was about to say but Sam interupted.

"Thanks to our dorky friend Freddie."

"That's disrespectful!" Freddie shouted from behind the camera, clearly offended.

"We can do this," I said as I pressed a particular button that made applauding noise. "And this," cue sad crowd noise, "And of course, this," I pressed another button that led to our random dancing bit Sam came up with.

I whipped my hair as we all did random and stupid dance moves before I clicked the button off.

"Got a little whip lash," I said, my body swaying a bit, a little dizzy.

"Okay," Carly laughed. "Tonight we're gonna show you some kids with some super insane talents!"

"Freakshow!" Sam hollared as Carly whispered for her to stop it.

"Okay, this first freak we're gonna show you," Carly elbowed me and I corrected myself, "I mean, first kid we're gonna show you is gonna take a glass of milk."

"And it's so deliciously gross." Sam added.

"Snort the milk up into his nose," Carly said.

"And the best thing ever," I said.

"Is that the milk squirts out of his eye!" Carly concluded.

"I wanna marry this boy!" Sam added which made me giggle.

"Let's bring him out!" Carly exclaimed as we gestured for the boy to come out.

"Whoo!" I pressed the button as freakshow #1 came out.

"Okay, Simon. Are you ready to blow people away with your freakishly talent?" Carly asked enthusiastically.

"Do it!" Sam nearly growled in excitement.

"You know you want too!" I sang, encouraging him.

"Drumroll, please," Carly asked me. I gladly did so. We all waited in anticipation as Simon snorted the milk through his nose and actually squirted it out of his eye!

"Got milk?" I asked to the camera as Carly and Sam started squealing.

Tonight was actually pretty fun. And the nervous anxiety was finally wearing off. By the end of the night, we were getting ready to end our first webcast.

"Whoa! Looking at that goat made me hungry," Sam said after we saw a girl with her goat. I only playfully rolled my eyes.

"You can eat soon because our very first webcast is almost over." Carly said. I pouted and clicked the 'awww' button.

"No, no, no, don't be sad! We still got one more kid with a wierd talent!" Carly assured. "But first..."

"Here's some stuff you need to know." Sam said.

"If you liked our show, tell your friends." Carly told the camera.

"Your cousins." Sam added.

"People you hate." I added.

"All people of this planet." Sam smiled.

"We're gonna be here live online every week at ." Carly said in conclusion.

"In fact, Nina's gonna take my tonsils out right here!" Sam said excitedly.

I scoffed. "No. I might puke all over you."

"She's lying." Carly told the camera.

"But how awesome would that be?" Sam asked. "Oh! And if you wanna send us a video..."

"Of you doing or saying anything cool..." Carly said.

"Bathing in ketchup, jumping on a trampoline with a banana..." I added.

"Telling a joke, eating a bug..." Sam also added.

"Just send the video clip to us!" Carly said.

"Carly, Nina and me." Sam said.

"Carly, Sam and me." I spoke up.

"At ." Carly added.

"And if its cool enough," Sam replied.

"We'll show it on iCarly." I said, smiling.

"Okay, our last kid with a freakish talent is named Tarren James. And she's about to play us out." Carly said.

"With her trumpet," Sam added.

"With a little extra twist. Hit that button!" Carly pointed at me which I did with a smile as we all stood out of the way while he Tarren chick came out with her pogo stick and trumpet.

We all cheered for her as she started to hop. Then we all began to hop with her as we started saying random things as Freddie was about to wrap up the show

"And we're clear!" Freddie exclaimed as we all cheered and jumped up and down excitedly.

Best. Night. Of. My. Life.

-0-

"Oh! Here it is!" Freddie exclaimed as we were looking up how many views our show had.

"How many?" Carly asked, not being able to contain her excitement.

"Thirty-seven thousand!" Freddie said. Instantly, all three of us girls screamed as we hugged each other. I couldn't believe this. It felt so surreal.

Again, we were so excited we started jumping up and down and soon, Carly's older brother Spencer joined us before he finally asked, "Why are we happy?"

"Cause, our very first webshow rocked!" Carly told him.

"And over thirty-seven thousand people were watching!" Sam added.

"Get out!" Spencer yelled in excitement. He pulled Carly in for an awkward hug. "My baby sister's a webstar."

"Hey," Sam said, "We should have a party to celebrate!"

"Not a bad idea." I replied with a shrug. Carly and Freddie agreed.

"Yes, we should." Spencer said as we all looked at him. "But it shouldn't be a normal, regular party."

"Oh no," Carly said sarcastically.

"It needs to be something different, something wonderfully random..."

"Crazy hat party." Carly suggested making Spencer snap his fingers at her.

-0-

I had to admit, this random crazy hat party was fun. Carly and her brother were genius's. Carly ended up letting me borrow her pink cowgirl hat with a tiara embedded on it.

Carly and Sam also ended up introducing me to a lot more kids from our school. A lot of people seemed really nice so far.

I think it was time for me to break out of my shy shell and bloom into a social butterfly especially since I've been shy for practically my entire life.

"Hey cupcake," Sam greeted Carly before me, "Sup Cali."

"Greetings, Sam," I smiled.

"There you are," Carly said before touching her crazy hat. "Nice hat."

"Really cool." I added, looking it over.

"Back at ya both." Sam grinned.

"Hi," we all turned around to find a teen girl and her younger sister. It looked like they had autograph books. "Can we get your autograph?"

"We love iCarly!" the young one exclaimed excitedly. I looked at Carly and Sam perplexed. An autograph? Are we really that good? Apparently.

"Sure." We all shrugged and began to sign their books. It was really weird, foreign feeling. Plus we only had one webshow so far.

"There you go!"

"Thanks!"

"I love you Carly!" the little girl surprisingly hugged Carly and I smiled at the image. That was so cute!

"Wow, I just signed an autograph!" Carly said.

"Weird, isn't it?" I added.

"Better get used to it. iCarly's a great show!" Sam encouraged. She was right. "You might get famous!" she lightly punched Carly's shoulder.

"I don't know if I'm gonna like that..." Carly shrugged. Then as if God was listening in on our conversation, three incredibly cute guys walked over.

"Hey," the first one greeted. "Saw your webshow." They all looked at each other. "Pretty hot."

Me and Carly and Sam all gave each other girlish, excited looks.

"Well thanks..." I tried fixing my hair.

"Yeah..." Carly giggled.

"Thanks very much..." Sam added, smiling.

"So you guys wanna dance?"

"Yes!" Carly didn't hesitate.

"I say hell to the yes!" I added enthusiastically.

"Cool!" they smiled as they walked to the dance floor.

Carly looked at us. "I think I'm gonna like it."

"There's the iCarly spirit!" I patted her arm as we all smiled and laughed before walking to the middle of the living room where we started to dance. I playfully bumped into Carly and Sam as we all had our fun.

Then I saw a fat kid running with Spencer's mannequin, erm which used to be my mother's. Anyways, the fat kid was laughing in a very creepy way and Spencer chased after him, screaming the entire time of who invited him!

The rest of the night, we laughed, we smiled, we shared, we celebrated.

Our first webshow of iCarly was a huge success!

* * *

**TBC...**

**Only 6 reviews? How about try out for 10 reviews? C'mon guys! You can do this! I believe in you! Please don't make me get on my hands and knees! Pleeeeease review? Yeah? No? Por favor? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay tuned(:**


	3. iWant More Viewers part 1

**iNina Castro**

Disclaimer: _I own nothing iCarly related. Just my OC's._

Author's Note:_ Thank you for all the previous reviews last chapter! They all made me smile! Here's the first part of iWant More Viewers! Please enjoy and review at the end._

* * *

_Chapter 3: iWant More Viewers part 1_

* * *

Nina's P.O.V.

"Which is why I say," Carly spoke to the camera as she held up a pink sports bra on her right arm and a potatoe in her left hand. "The potatoe is superior to this sports bra."

Sam and I both stepped on either side of Carly.

"And if you don't believe us," Sam started.

"Try making french fries out of a sports bra." I finished as Carly flung the items carelessly behind her.

"Okay," Carly said, "next on iCarly, we're gonna talk about the doorman who lives in the lobby of this building. His name's _Lewbert_." Carly said as if his name sounded like a joke.

"The meanest man alive." Sam added.

"Not kidding," I said, looking into the camera, "he started yelling at me when I was throwing gum away in the trash. He was lucky I didn't stick it on his wart." I shuddered with a grimace.

"So, obviously, as you can tell, we hate his guts." Carly said with a smile.

"And, so, you can hate Lewbert's guts just as much as us." Sam spoke up.

"And we asked our technical producer, Freddie," Carly gestured to the boy behind the camera.

"Say yo to the people, Freddie," Sam said. With a smile, Freddie turned the camera around over to his face.

"Yo to the people, how ya all doing out there-" Before Freddie could continue, Sam stepped forward and snapped the camera back to us.

"That's enough, Freddie." she deadpanned. I hid a laugh as Freddie looked at Sam irritably.

"Anyways," I said, trying to ease the tension between Sam and Freddie. "We've been videotaping Lewbert for almost a week."

"So, let's take a look at some of the highlights." Sam said.

"Freddie, roll the clip." Carly said as the Tv swung over to face us.

"Playback." Freddie clicked a few buttons and instantly a clip of gross Lewbert was playing live from the hidden camera.

"Okay, and there's Lewbert sitting on his desk." Carly concluded as we all looked up at the screen.

"Just a nasty little man working in the lobby." Sam added. I snorted.

"Him and his gross wart that he calls his 'companion'." I also added. All at once, Carly, Sam and I shuddered in unison.

"Freddie, zoom in on his little 'companion'." Carly told our technical producer. Freddie complied. Less than three seconds, the close up of his hideous wart appeared on the screen. I tried not to gag or puke from the terrible sight of it.

"Living happily right on Lewbert's face." Carly said.

"I call that wart 'little Lewbert.'" Said Sam. Again, I tried not to gag. On camera, Lewbert was picking on the inside of his ear. Please don't eat it. Or I will throw up.

"Zoom out." Carly turned around to Freddie. Freddie did as he was told.

"Oh, you see that lady. Watch what happens." Carly said as one of our neighbors appeared on the screen and Lewbert came up behind her. I laughed as Lewbert was arguing about no dogs being allowed in the lobby and then the stupid doorman started barking at the dog.

"He's arguing with a pomegranite." Sam scoffed. Carly leaned over her shoulder.

"Pomeranian." she corrected. Sam only shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Did she really just say pomegranete?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Ignore her." Carly told me. "Okay, okay, now watch Lewbert closely."

"See that little kid with the balloon right next to him," I pointed out. On Tv, Lewbert came up beside the little boy and literally took a cookie from the boy's hands and started eating it in front of him. The boy cried out, accusing him of eating his cookie. Then a security guard came down while the mother was complaining to them. Then, surprisingly, Lewbert popped the kid's balloon as the boy started to scream and cry.

"See what he did." Sam said.

"See that." Carly spoke.

"That's messed up." I added.

"As you can see," Carly said, "Lewbert's a bad person."

"Not a good dude." Sam replied. "Which is why we're introducing a new segment on iCarly in which we like to call..."

All three of us said, "Messin' with Lewbert."

"And there's Lewbert live." I said as Freddie switched to the live camera.

"I'll dial the lobby downstairs." Sam said with a grin as she grabbed the phone and started dialling the number. Carly reached over and grabbed an air horn. Lewbert picked up the phone with a grumpy tone of voice. In response, Carly pulled the trigger on the bullhorn and Lewbert literally jumped out of his chair and screamed.

"Let me try this baby out," I said excitedly as I grabbed the horn from Carly.

"And that concludes this segment of Messin' with Lewbert," all of us said with a laugh.

On Tv, Lewbert was able to pick himself back on his feet as he panted into the phone. "Who is this?"

Sam held out the phone towards me and with an evil grin, I pulled the trigger on the air horn, making Lewbert and he screamed and fell of his chair again.

-0-

"What up, my peeps?" Freddie asked as he ran (well, more like skipped) out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where I was helping Carly and Sam make spaghetti for dinner.

"Wow," Sam mused sarcastically. "That greeting was uncool in so many ways."

"Guys c'mon," I tried keeping the two from fighting. Really, I wasn't in the mood to hear them fight again.

"Yeah? Well, uncool is the new cool." Freddie retorted. I suppressed laughter. Did Freddie really just say that?

"Wow, that comeback was uncool in so many ways." Sam shot back calmly. Freddie gave her an offended look.

Then, came the arguing between Puckett and Benson. Oh God, we're they really going to do this, right here, right now? I suppose so. As if Carly read my mind, she grabbed a spray bottle from behind her on the counter and without any hesitation sprayed both Freddie and Sam in the faces, making them stop in mid sentence and sputter out water.

"What did you just do?" Sam almost yelled. At this point, I started laughing so hard to where my sides started to hurt.

"What was that?" Freddie added.

"Oh, see, when you have a cat," Carly explained, "that's how you get them to stop misbehaving. You just spritz them with some water."

"You can't do that to us!" Sam objected.

"We're not cats!" Freddie said. In response, Carly only sprayed both of them again, resulting in me laughing again.

As if nothing happened, Carly called out, "Spencer, dinner time!" Then she turned to us. "You guys staying for dinner?"

"I got no other better place to go." Sam replied before grabbing a plate and taking a seat at the table.

"Well, considering spaghetti is my favorite food, I think I'll stay." I looked at Carly. "If that's okay with you."

She laughed and smiled. "Of course."

Just at the moment, Carly's older brother ran into the kitchen with a toilet seat in his hands. I'm not even going to ask why.

Then the doorbell rang. "One sec," Spencer said as he ran to go get the door with the toilet seat still in his hands. Spencer swung the door open to reveal my older sister.

-0-

Marina's P.O.V.

"_Bebe_, have you seen Nina around lately?" Marina's mother, Brielle, asked while shuffling through paperwork at the kitchen table. Marina was just walking through the kitchen to grab a quick glass of orange juice until her mother caught her attention.

"I thought you knew." Marina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion towards her mother. Brielle turned around in her seat to face Marina, looking even more confused.

"You mean you don't _know_?" Brielle asked. In response, Marina only took a slow and awkward sip of her orange juice, letting her eyes drift to the floor.

"Ma, she's probably at her friend's house next door. They've been hanging out a lot recently. And by a lot, I mean _a lot_." Marina explained. Brielle let out an exhausted sigh before returning to her paperwork.

"As long as she's safe and stays out of trouble." Brielle said absentmindedly, her worn out eyes scanning over her files.

"I can go check up on her if you want." Marina told her ma. Brielle seemed to nod in agreement. A little checking up wouldn't hurt, right?

"If you want. It's completely up to you."

"I'll go next door then." Marina announced before going out the front door. "_Arrivederci_, ma."

"_Va bene. Ti amo_."

"_Ti amo_." Was Marina's reply before she shut the door to walk down the hallway to her friend's apartment.

The older brunette's thoughts shifted to that one guy she met the other day, Spencer. The one man with his rubber ducks boxers that amused Marina. She had to admit, he was pretty funny. Even if he wasn't trying to be.

Coming to a complete halt in front of the door that was labeled 8-C, Marina knocked twice firmly. She waited a moment before hearing a brief "One sec" and running towards the door.

Marina planted a smile on her face as Spencer opened the door... with a toilet seat in his hands.

"Oh, Marina," Spencer said in a rush before realizing he was still holding the seat. To get rid of it, he flung it across the room, resulting in it crashing into something that made a strange cat noise. Like a cat that's been kicked. Marina raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I wasn't expecting you." Spencer continued, his cheeks growing red in embarressment. Marina chuckled at his behavior.

"Marina?" Nina's questionable voice sounded across the room. Marina perked up when she heard her younger sister. "What are you doing home? I thought you had papers to grade or something."

"I'm an art teacher." Marina corrected, shooting her sister a look. "Besides, it's the weekend. Ain't nobody got time for that!"

Everyone chuckled except for Nina who only rolled her eyes at her sister. _Always getting the attention_, Nina thought.

"Well... this has been extremely awkward..." Marina concluded with a smile. "So I guess I'll leave you guys to it then." She made a move to turn around but Spencer stopped her.

"Wait. Would you like to have dinner with us? There's enough spaghetti to feed an army." Spencer produced a charming smile. Marina blushed and softly shook her head.

"Nah, no thanks. I don't want to be a bother-"

"You're not being a bother. Don't worry. Besides, I think you'll really like my special spaghetti." Carly said, smiling at Marina.

Spencer leaned down and whispered in Marina's ear. "It's her own special recipe. Tastes really good, I promise."

Marina sighed. Knowing she wasn't going to win this round with people rounding up on her especially with food. She loves food.

"As long as it's okay..." Marina reluctantly agreed as everyone but Nina cheered.

She couldn't believe this. Nina felt so utterly angry right now. These were supposed to be her friends and now Marina was going to take all the attention centered on her. For once, Nina just wanted friends to herself without Marina taking up the whole spot light.

At the table, everyone was seated. Spencer at the end, Sam taking the other end, Carly and Nina on one side and Marina and Freddie on the other side.

"Nice-looking meatballs." Freddie complimented. Nina snorted and tried not to laugh as Marina gave the boy a look but didn't comment.

"You're guys' webshow was-" Before Spencer could continue, Nina kicked his shin hard from under the table. "Ow! Hey! What was that-"

"Did you guys see Shelby Marx the other night? Bad ass performance as always." Nina tried changing the subject as Marina gave her an odd look.

"Webshow?" Marina asked, shooting her sister a look. "You're doing a webshow?"

Everyone looked at Nina. Her friends looked unsure of what to say and Spencer was complaining under his breath about his poor shin.

"No." Nina said coolly. Marina narrowed her eyes.

"You were broadcasting a live webshow and you never told me or ma or Nana anything about it?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Nina tried saying but Marina cut her off.

"Why did you not tell me?" Marina sounded pissed off. "Or not even get permission? Do you not know how many creeps and pervs there are on the internet?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there, Mary." Sam cut in.

"Marina." she corrected hotly.

"It matters." Sam scoffed.

"Marina," Carly cut in, defending Nina. "It was my idea to make this webshow and we should've asked for your permission if Nina could participate with us. It's just-"

"Carly, I don't care whose idea who it was. I care about your safety. The internet is a very dangerous place. I care that you didn't tell me what you were up to this entire time, Nina." Marina said angrily.

"I thought that it wouldn't matter." Nina retorted.

"Well, it does matter." Marina replied with an edge laced to her tone.

"Hey, hey, hey now, girls." Spencer said, trying to calm everyone down. "Hold your horses. Let me handle this guys." He told the kids and with one smooth move, he turned in his chair to face Marina, putting on his most charming smile. Marina suppressed an eye roll. "Marina, Rina, babe..." The brunette only narrowed her eyes in response. "Okay, if looks could kill... if you're gonna blame someone. Blame me. I'm the one who gave them permission to make a webshow." Marina opened her mouth to say something but Spencer continued. "For what it's worth... do you wanna socks that light up?"

Before Marina could answer, Spencer pulled his foot up right in front of her, lifting up his jean leg to reveal a colorful, literally lit up sock. Marina's eyes flickered between Spencer's eyes and his socks.

"What the-" Marina started.

"I know." Spencer nodded in agreement before putting his feet down.

"How...?" Nina asked Spencer.

"My buddy Socko."

"Makes sense." Nina nodded.

"Look Rina," Spencer got the hazel-eyed girl's attention. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on them at all times."

Marina hesitated. Debating if this was a good idea or not. Finally, after a moment, she let out a reluctant sigh.

"You better be careful." Marina pointed her fork at her younger sister. "Or I'm gonna kick your butt. Got that?"

Nina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Then it's settled." Marina said before taking a bite out of the spaghetti, her eyes instantly lighting up at the special taste. "Whoa. This is really good."

"Thanks." Carly said. Her smile white and bright.

"This tastes bomb." Nina added with a grin before shoveling more noodles in her mouth, not realizing how starving she was.

"Your welcome guys. Thank you for being here." Carly replied.

"Tonight's webshow was great, you guys. I loved how you zoomed in on Lewbert's big ole wart." Just as Spencer was saying this, Freddie was about to take a bite out of his meatball before he stopped. "I wonder what would happen if you squeezed that thing."

From the mention of that, Marina accidently spit out a meatball, unfortunately landing all over Spencer's face. Freddie and Carly looked horrified while Nina and Sam were struggling not to laugh.

Spencer slowly reached up with a hand and picked off the chewed-up meatball that was stuck to his forehead. Marina cupped her face in her hands, looking at Spencer in a remorseful and horrified way.

"Oh my God," Marina breathed out. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it did." Sam commented from the other end of the table. "Hey, Spencer, I can eat that meatball for you if you don't want it." As soon as Sam said this, everyone at the table turned, looking at Sam digusted.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

"Carly!" Sam mimicked.

"Gross!" Freddie grimaced.

"So's your face." Sam retorted making Freddie shoot her a look.

"Wonderful friends, you got there, Nina." Marina said chuckling at her younger sister.

"Wonderful pimples, you got there, Marina." Nina shot back as Marina glared at her.

"Listen here, you little toad!" Marina hissed.

"Hey, hey, ladies, ladies," Spencer said between the two seething girls. "Please put your claws away. We're having Carly's special spaghetti. Everyone should be happy."

At his wise response, the two Castro sisters both looked at each other with a glare.

To cut the thick tension, Sam spoke up, "I just wish we could get more people watching the show."

"The same number of people watched iCarly the same as last week." Freddie said, scooping out a spoonful of spaghetti.

"That's the problem." Sam said. "The show keeps getting better and better so more people should be watching it."

"Why do you guys care about how many people watch?" Spencer asked.

"Why do we care?" Nina asked, shocked of hearing this from Spencer.

"You're an artist." Sam pointed out. "When you create a new sculpture, do you want two people to see it or do you want two million people to see it?"

Everyone looked at Spencer.

"Two million." He answered quietly. Marina suppressed a chuckle.

"So, ideas?" Carly asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. This spaghetti could use more garlic." Sam spoke up, shoveling a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

"I think Carly's spaghetti is great." Marina said, proving her point by eating more noodles.

"Then why don't you put some down your bra?" Sam retorted. Marina looked at her shocked.

"_Excuse _me?"

"Excuse you for being born." Sam replied and Nina used a napkin to muffle her erupting laughter.

"Hey," Freddie spoke up, defending Marina. "You can't talk to her that way."

"How about I dump this spaghetti down in your pants instead then?" Sam asked threateningly. Carly groaned before grabbing her spray bottle as Freddie and Sam started to argue.

Spraying both of them with water, the two immediately shut up.

"All right, look," Carly said. "We all know that making a good show is important."

"And so is getting more people to watch." Sam added.

"So what if we each come up with a cool way for more people to watch." Carly announced.

"Yeah." Nina agreed.

"And then we show our ideas to our iCarly audience." Carly finished explaining.

"And we let them vote for who had the best idea." Freddie added.

"Right. Like a contest." Carly said. Freddie nodded in agreement. "That way we do a good show and get more viewers."

"I'm on Carly and Cali's team." Sam raised her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, teams?" Freddie spoke up clearly offended. "She said each. And why do you get to be on Carly's team?"

"Cuz each sounds like a lot of work." Sam clarified the obvious.

"Relax buddy." Spencer assured the younger boy. "I'll be on your team." Freddie instantly brightened up and Carly smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I got time." Spencer shrugged. Marina hid a smile as she looked between Spencer and Freddie.

"You're not still dating that girl?" Sam asked.

"Nah. She only liked me for my socks." Spencer explained.

"The light-up one's?" Marina asked with a smile. Spencer only shrugged with a lazy wink in her direction before going back to his food.

"Well, okay then. I guess we're partners." Freddie beamed.

"Partners." Spencer agreed as they fist-bumped.

"Perfect. So it's me, Sam, Nina versus Freddie and Spencer." Carly said before looking at Marina from across the table. "Did you want to help us out?"

Marina only shook her head. "Thanks but no. Got no time."

"Okay." Carly said. "Team with the best idea to get more viewers wins."

"Coolness." Nina commented.

"But I think the team that loses should have more penalty." Freddie said with an evil grin.

"Hasn't life already penalized you enough?" Sam asked. Freddie made no comeback as Carly spritz more water on Sam. Calmly, she only grabbed a napkin.

"That was for being mean." Carly said to her best friend.

"It was worth it." Sam replied, wiping her face off with the napkin.

"All right, come on. What should the losers have to do?" Spencer asked with excitement.

"This should get interesting." Marina commented as Spencer smiled.

"I'm gonna say..." Carly thought. "Losing team has to... touch Lewbert's wart."

"YEAH!" Spencer exclaimed before Nina sprayed water in his face by accident. "WHY?" Spencer grimaced in disgust.

"Sorry." Nina apologized.

"It's okay." Spencer assured. "It's been a life-long dream of mine to get sprayed with water and shot in the face with a meatball."

"I'm hoping that was sarcasm." Nina said, looking at Spencer.

"Don't worry, it was."

-0-

Nina's P.O.V.

"I got it!" Sam announced, walking out into Carly's living room from the bathroom. "I got it!"

Carly and Nina, who were both sitting on the couch, immediately perked up. Finally!

"You thought of an idea for the contest?" Carly asked.

"No." Sam deadpanned. "You remember at lunch?"

"That fat kid you tortured just because you wanted his Fat Cake?" Nina spoke up.

Sam looked at her. "Not that. Remember the piece of corn that got stuck in my teeth?"

"No." was both Carly and Nina's respose.

With a proud smile, Sam held up her finger, a piece of corn sticking on. "Well, here it is." With that, Sam flicked it on the floor.

"And thank you for flicking your used corn onto my floor." Carly sighed as the three all sat down on the couch. Carly observed her two friends since she was seated in the middle. On her left side, Sam was reading a magazine. On her right side, Nina was busy eating a bowl of cereal. "Now give me that!" Carly grabbed the bowl from Nina's hands before stealing the magazine out of Sam's hands and placing the contents on the table.

"What was that for?" Nina asked.

"C'mon guys! Help me think of an idea!" Carly said.

"Calm those perky boobs." Nina added making Carly mockingly glare at her.

"All right." Sam said before picking up the remote. "Right after we watch Seattle Beat."

"No." Carly stated.

"Yes." Nina said.

"No." Carly repeated.

"Please?" Sam gave her the puppy dog eyes.

All at once, the three girls started to argue before they all struggled for the remote. After a moment of struggling, Carly gave up and huffed out, "FINE!"

"YAY!" Sam smiled.

"FINALLY!" Nina added as Sam switched the Tv on to Seattle Beat.

While the three girls watched Seattle Beat, Carly suddenly perked up with an idea. "I got it!" she turned off the Tv. "I know how we're gonna get a ton more people to watch our webcast!"

"Does it involve dental floss?" Sam asked. Nina shot her a wierd look from the other side.

"No. Why?" Carly asked. Sam started picking at her tooth.

"I think that piece of corn had a friend." Sam said.

"That's what she said." Nina said before Carly grabbed her and Sam's arms.

"Listen, you two," Carly pointed out the people outside the windows of Seattle Beat, holding up posters. "See those people in the windows outside."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"So?" Nina quirked an eyebrow.

"All three of us are gonna make a banner." Carly said.

"I enjoy big banners." Sam said.

Nina playfully rolled her eyes at Sam before saying, "So, what you're saying is, we're gonna make like some sort of an avertisement or something like that?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Carly said. "We're gonna go to Seattle Beat. And hold it up right in that window for the whole city to see!"

"That's genius!" Nina said happily.

"Brilliant!" Sam added. "Everybody watches Seattle Beat."

"Uh huh." Carly agreed.

"Say thank you." Sam elbowed Carly.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"She thought of it." Nina added.

"Yeah but I thought of watching Tv." Said Sam. Nina chuckled and Carly only stood up.

"Let's just go make the banner."

"All right, let's banner it up!" Sam said before her and Nina followed Carly up the stairs.

-0-

The iCarly girls stepped out in the gloomy streets of Seattle, holding up a banner that said, "Go To iCarly . com." Sam and Carly held up the corners and Nina held up the middle part.

"Hurry! It's about to rain!" Carly pointed out. It was already sprinkling outside.

"We're right behind you." Sam said.

"And it's already starting to rain." Nina complained. She's always hated the cold rain.

"Come on." Carly led the way towards where the screaming crowd of teenagers were behind the window of the official Seattle Beat building. The three girls apologized as they moved to the front of the crowd where there was a fat boy blocking the way.

"Hold it up high!" Carly told the two girls. Nina and Sam complied.

"_Vamos a dejar que el rock ninas_!" Nina smiled, saying let's let it rock girls in Spanish.

"I have no idea what that means but let's spread the word, baby!" Sam exclaimed excitedly before yelling at the boy dancing in front of them. "Move! We're from the internet!" the boy gave her a glare before moving away.

"Get ready Seattle!" Carly shouted.

"Feel the rainbow! Taste the rainbow!" Nina yelled.

"That's skittles commercial." Carly pointed out.

"Hey, I was trying to be cool. Don't ruin it." Nina defended herself as Carly shrugged.

Together, the girls waved and tried to get people's attention as they gestured to their banner. Unluckily for them, the harsh rain was soaking the banner's paint. Nina was the first to notice as she grabbed the other two girls attention.

"Oh man!" Carly whined. "We're gonna have to touch Lewbert's wart!"

"I don't wanna touch little Lewbert!" Sam complained as she started to ease her grip on the ruined banner.

"No one wants to touch little Lewbert!" Nina clarified as they all dropped the destroyed banner and reluctantly trailed back to Carly's apartment, sulking the entire time.

This sucked.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So 8 reviews this time, eh? Well, I guess that's a better record than what I was expecting haha. So please, people, review. I need to know how I am doing. Because I think I'm doing a horrible job at this story. I don't know, what do you guys think?**

**Please review your thoughts(:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay tuned(=**


	4. Author's Note

Uhm... hi.

So yeah, I know this isn't an update and I apologize a million times for that but I don't think I'm going to be able to finish my stories at the moment.

Last night my mother had a brain aneurysm.

So I'm going to slide all my stories away and take care of her and hopefully get my grades up in school.

But I tell you it really makes me mad when some of you readers (only some not all) complain to me that I'm doing a terrible job on getting my stories updated.

I just don't have the time. Clear and simple.

I wish I could but I just don't have the time and place for it.

Maybe I will return in the future but I don't guarantee it. I'm just so busy at the moment and I need to deal with things in high school including with getting my grades up and doing better most important of all.

So... my stories are going to be put on hold for a while. I don't know when I'll return. So I'm sorry if I pissed you guys off but sometimes life sucks in general.

So yeah I'm not going to update any story anymore. I'm sorry.

But thanks for all of you who have supported me through all this time and thank you for my journey through FanFiction.

Goodbye.


End file.
